The Knave of Knives
by NightsideInk
Summary: After training all day, Izuru and Shuuhei explore the other benefits of blades. M for mature, lemony yaoi goodness. Reviews appreciated.


**Disclaimer:**_ Bleach_ belongs to Kubo Tite. I just write these for fun.

**Warnings: **Written for Spring Kink on Livejournal with the prompt: _Bleach, Shuuhei/Izuru: knifeplay/trust, skittish  
_So there is sex. Mature audiences only.

**Author's Note:** Self beta'd, sorry for any mistakes. Originally, I wasn't going to post this here at , but after seeing all the lemon out there I figured it couldn't hurt.

* * *

"You trust me, don't you Izuru?" Shuuhei asked.

"Y-y-yes," I hesitated. I did trust Shuuhei, but it was hard to speak when there was a blade pressed against your throat.

What had started out a simple sparring match suddenly took an interesting turn. I let my mind wander in the middle of the fight and now Shuuhei had the upper hand. His blade was still pressed against my throat and he didn't seem to be in much of a hurry to remove it, despite the fact that he had obviously won the match.

"Shuuhei?" There was a pleading tone to my voice.

"I thought we might try something a little different."

"Different how?" I was starting to get nervous. A small swarm of butterflies were churning in my stomach. I reached up to try and push his sword arm away, but he caught my hand and pulled it down to my side.

"Just relax," He whispered in my ear; his warm breath against such a sensitive area made the butterflies in my stomach whirl into a tornado of excitement with a touch of fear. Shuuhei's free hand skimmed down my arm and the warm hand gently took away my sword. "Relax and trust me." He kissed my ear and I flinched slightly, but only slightly because of the blade against my throat.

Wabisuke clattered to the floor, shattering the silence of the empty training hall. I didn't know what was going on or what exactly it was that Shuuhei wanted to try. I trusted him completely, but there was an element of danger that flooded the room and made me slightly uneasy.

"Now, take off your robes," Shuuhei commanded gently, not moving from his position.

"Won't… Won't that be… You've still got your sword to my throat," I stuttered.

"Just move very carefully," Shuuhei answered.

I hesitated for a moment before sliding my arms out of my jacket and letting it fall to my waist.

"Now, walk forward." Shuuhei removed the sword from my neck and delicately pressed the point of it into my back.

"Sh-Shuuhei…" My voice sounded so weak, and I hated it, but I was rather startled and confused. What was going on? I followed the instructions he gave me until my legs brushed the edge of the pile of mats that were situated in the corner of the training hall. If he would just explain to me what he wanted to do, I'm sure I wouldn't feel this nervous.

Shuuhei dropped his sword and leaned it against the wall. Now instead of a blade, he pressed his body against my back, his hands roaming over my chest and stomach, fluttering just on the edge of my hakama, but no lower. Suddenly I found myself wanting him to go lower, to touch me there…

"Shuuhei…" I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my lips.

Shuuhei placed gentle kisses on my neck and shoulders before nibbling on my ear. His words were sweet comfort, "I love you, Izuru. You know that right?"

"Yes," I was breathless now, the skilled way his hands touched me, teasing my nipples. They turned the twinge of fear I had felt into desire; desire for him and only him.

"And what I want to do to you here is nothing like what Gin did."

Humiliation flooded my mind, and I felt my face grow hot with shame at the memories of what Captain Ichimaru used to do to me in the privacy of his quarters. I bowed my head in disgust and embarrassment that always accompanied the thoughts of my former master.

"Trust me and I'll show you that blades are made for more than taking lives." Shuuhei turned me to face him, but I couldn't meet his eyes. He'd never made me feel ashamed of my past, but the disgrace was still inside of me, emotional scars I couldn't seem to heal.

He tilted my face up and there was nothing but naked honesty in his eyes. "Whatever he did to you, I would never do. I wouldn't want to mar that beautiful skin of yours." Shuuhei leaned in and kissed me tenderly. The shame and sadness I was feeling dissolved with the press of his lips on mine and I eagerly returned the kiss. Automatically my arms went around him and I clung to the warmth of his body for dear life.

"I'll never hurt you, Izuru," Shuuhei said.

"I know."

"Are you afraid?"

"A little."

He pushed me back onto the mats and climbed on top of me, pinning my legs. Leaning over me, there came another kiss, long and hard. I couldn't disguise my need for him and my hands sought the opening of his robes, I pulled them apart so that I could touch him; skin to skin, my hands mapping the regions of his chest and stomach.

"What if someone sees us?" I murmured.

He gave me that smirk again. "That's part of the excitement, isn't it?" He winked.

It was rather exciting to be doing something so bold in the training hall where we might be caught any moment. My stomach fluttered at the thought.

Shuuhei smiled when he pulled away from the kiss and slipped something the sleeve of his haori. It was a dagger. My hands went still against his chest. Deep inside I knew he would never hurt me, but I couldn't help the flashbacks of Captain Ichimaru in my head. I tried to push away from him, but he was sitting on my legs and I was helpless. Panic fluttered in my chest like a sparrow in a tiny cage, it flapped its wings desperately trying to escape.

"Shhh," Shuuhei said in a low tone. His free hand stroked my hot face.

"Wha-what are you doing?" I pushed with all my might, trying to free myself from him, but he held me down hard.

"Calm yourself," his voice was commanding, but not harsh. I tried to slow my breathing, but it was difficult and I was on the verge of hyperventilating. All I could see was the flash of Captain Ichimaru's sword and the red blood when he would cut into my flesh. The horrible images flooded my head and I couldn't fight the fear that surged through my body.

"Izuru!" Shuuhei's voice cut through my panic and I looked up at him. Fear must have been evident in my eyes because he laid the knife down beside me and covered me with his body. "Didn't I say I would never hurt you?" His words were quiet and they broke the wild thoughts in my head, easing my panic. "I'll never do anything to cause you pain, please believe me."

"I-I-I do. It's just…"

His large hands smoothed the hair back from my face and he kissed me again, his tongue gliding along my lower lip before exploring further, teasing and tempting me out of fear and back into passion. He pulled back slightly, his teeth closing over my lip gently, tugging. He was using my weaknesses against me. He knew how sensitive my lips were and he exploited them every chance he got. Not that I minded… Not at all.

"I know what he did to you, but I'm not like that. Please trust me and I can show you unimaginable pleasure."

As frightening as the concept was, my senses had been clouded by the heat of the kiss and I would have agreed to anything he said right then. "I trust you," I whispered before dropping little kisses along the side of his neck. He smelled good; the scent of sweat mixed with rain and soap. I buried my face in his neck and licked that hollow spot just behind his ear; the spot I knew drove him into fits of ecstasy.

"Izuru…" His voice held a warning, but I didn't want to stop.

He shoved me back onto the mats, gray eyes full of heat, before picking up the dagger again. This time I didn't flinch or move away. I held onto my trust in him, excited now to see what would come next.

"Close your eyes." I obeyed, my body trembling in anticipation. I felt the flat of the dagger's blade being dragged across my skin and I jumped a little. It was so cool against my hot flesh. Ever so slowly, Shuuhei traced circles on my chest, teasing my nipples until they were hard and erect. Another part of my body followed suit and I squirmed underneath him. Taking the point of the dagger, he drew a line down the center of my chest stopping when he reached the waist of my hakama. I arched my back and the tip of the dagger pressed more deeply into my exposed stomach, but didn't break the skin.

I had never felt anything so strangely erotic. I opened my eyes and watched my lover trace designs on my skin with the point of the dagger. He was concentrating so hard, trying not to cut or scar me. When he caught me watching him, he stopped and smiled. He knew I was enjoying this, even after my fear and hesitation, I was enjoying this a great deal.

The blade moved from my stomach to the sensitive curve of my neck, slowly he grazed the soft skin under my chin and then along the side of my neck to the hollow of my throat. It made me shiver and grind my hips upward against his. My breathing had become rapid and shallow again, but this time for another reason that had nothing to do fear.

Shuuhei moaned once, the blade stopped when I pressed my hips into his. "Take them off," he said. His voice was hoarse with need. Without waiting for a response, he started to pull on waist of my hakama, and I tried to twist away the full realization of what we were doing hit me like a train. "Shuuhei wait. Stop!"

"No." He tugged again and I scooted away, the wall pressing against my back, unfortunately my pants had not come with me. I sat there, exposed; the only thing covering my nakedness was the thin loincloth that barely disguised my body's reaction to the game we had been playing moments ago.

I pulled my knees to my chest, trying to cover myself. My hair fell over my face, hiding the hot blush that covered my face. One unobstructed eye watched as Shuuhei stalked towards me on hands and knees, closing the gap I had created.

"Izuru," he chuckled. "Are you still so shy with me after all this time?" One hand slid up my bare leg, making me shiver. Shuuhei's hands were always so gentle and warm. "You're so cute when you're being bashful," he whispered, his face was very close to mine. "It makes me want you more. Don't hide yourself from me."

His hand forced my knees apart so that he could stroke the swell between my thighs. The brush of his hand on my erection drew an involuntary moan from my throat.

"Lay down on your stomach. I'm not through playing with you yet."

I obeyed and Shuuhei resumed his work, picking up the dagger again. He raked my back lightly with the edge of the blade, down my spine to the curve of my ass. I felt the cool metal slip underneath the fabric of my loincloth, the flat of the dagger teasing my sensitive skin. Before I knew what was happening, Shuuhei had used the sharp knife to cut off what little clothing I had left, peeling it away.

He traced every inch of me with the blade in his hand until I was writhing, my body on fire. I wanted him to touch me now, not the emotionless metal of a dagger. I wanted his hands on me. The whole time he teased me with the knife, he never let his skin touch mine and I was aching and desperate for him; so tight I could burst from needing him.

"Please," I begged him. "Shuuhei…"

I heard the rustled of fabric and then I felt him, leaning his naked body over mine. First he kissed the back of my neck; his lips warm and reassuring. Then he dipped his waist, the hard length of him pressing against my ass. I arched myself against him impatiently. One knee went between my legs, forcing them apart. I felt him position himself and I waited for him to enter me, but he insisted on teasing me more; the tip of his erection sliding up and down the cleft of my ass, wetting me down with his juices. All I could do was whimper his name, begging for something more than teasing.

"You're always so impatient, Izuru," he groaned before sliding into me slowly. "And so tight," he gasped.

I buried my face in my arms to muffle the sound of my moans as he slid in and out of me. He pulled out and rolled me onto my back.

"I want to see your face," he said leaning down to kiss me.

Shuuhei pushed back inside of me and his hand closed around my shaft. I tried to push him away because the longer he continued to stroke me; the harder it was not to climax. His teasing had already pushed me to my limits and I didn't want this to be over yet. I pulled him down to kiss me, my hands wandered down his back as he leaned into me and gripped his firm ass. I wanted him as deep inside as he could get.

"Izuru," he groaned. Shuuhei pulled me up and I wrapped my body around him, burying my face in his neck.

Our bodies were slick with sweat from our fevered love making. I licked his sensitive earlobe and down his throat, nipping and biting until my lover's thrusting had reached a frenzied speed. I couldn't hold back any more. "Shuuhei, I can't! I'm so close," I panted. His lips closed on mine, hard and bruising with frantic passion. The brush of his tongue against my lips, forcing them apart, pushed me closer and closer to my limit.

"Shuuhei!" With a final gasp of his name, my body shuddered and released, covering our bodies in my seed.

With a few more thrusts, Shuuhei followed and I felt his hot come fill me up before we fell back onto the mats, exhausted.

"I'm sorry," he said still panting. "I came inside you."

I kissed him. "It's ok. It felt good." I wish we could have stayed like that forever. Shuuhei's warm body covering me, the hazy feeling of contentment after really good sex, the way your body turned to a puddle of relaxation…

Outside the training hall windows, it was full dark. I didn't know how long we had been there, and I was too tired to care. Next time we did this, it would be in the comfort of our own room. That way we could lay back and enjoy the afterglow and we wouldn't have to figure out how to get home without being seen now that we were both such a mess.


End file.
